Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to augmented reality contents and, more particularly, to a method that allows users to easily and intuitively generate various augmented reality contents according to a user's desire and which support the use of various augmented reality contents elements based on the easy generation, and a device and a system for supporting the same.
Description of the Related Art
“Augmented reality” (“AR”), as used herein, refers to an enhanced version of reality created by the use of technology to overlay digital information on a real world image viewed on a display device, thereby generating a composite image. The composite image is thus a combination of a real scene or object viewed by the user and a virtual scene generated by a computing device that augments the real scene with additional information.
To support an augmented reality service to end user devices such as smart phones, a service provider pre-stores real world image information and information of real world and virtual objects and provides augmented reality contents to an end user device which makes a request for the augmented reality service based on the stored information.
The service provider has played a key role in providing information for the aforementioned conventional augmented reality service. When a user desires augmented reality contents for a particular geographical area, relevant information belonging to the service provider may be limited or the information may not exist. As a result, the number of users who attempt to obtain the augmented reality service in relation to that area is gradually reduced.
Meanwhile, since the real world is viewed through a camera in the augmented reality contents, an object displayed in the user device basically shows a space of the reality. Conventionally, in order to store information in the virtual space corresponding to a predetermined area of the real world, a capability for controlling various tools, experience gained through much trial and error, and much time and effort for such trial and error is required. These requirements make production of new augmented reality contents difficult, and accordingly, further restrict the availability of augmented reality contents.